User talk:Mistey
Welcome to Seekers Wiki Welcome to Seekers Wiki! We're so glad you're here to share your love for the Seekers series by Erin Hunter by expanding, creating, and adding pictures to pages. Thanks for your edit to the Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salcie (Talk) 09:51, May 5, 2012 ---- Hi Mistey Hi Mistey! Thanks for coming here, so far I've pretty much been the only one contributing. -Harryronhermione17 Hello Hi. I would love to help out, but I don't know a page I could do. Would you mind helping me? And Im a fan of the series, I just haven't read all the books. lol Ive only read the first four. Anyway, have a nice day, and God bless! Scourge 01:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey I like ur page and i want to add photos but I dont want any personal info can u help me like explaning it to me Thanks! Id apprecate it! Hey!Sorry when u left me a Message on the live Chat I looged out just when u sent the message!, btw I Saw u got a NEW Signature!Its REALLY Cool!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 23:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Yeah sorry About The Talk Page Thing!Its ok if u cant find any books,I dont really know any BESIDES the Warriors!but School is almost here and they will have NEW Books so its alright!And I see u on Chat sometimes and Click to JOIN the Chat but it Then says that u r Off!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 18:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Well it says u r on Chat right now and I was writing something On Yakone 4 a long time so Yeah I dont really know if u r on right now!and Sorry but im busy at 4:00 EVERY Wensday USALLY SO SORRY!!I will Probaly be on again maybe 6 or 7 i will try to get on but im Kind of Busy today!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 18:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey!Sorry I wasnt on RIGHT at 7 its ALMOST 8 SORRY!we had to do some shopping well I will be on tommorow through out the day probaly 11:00am or 12 and more in the day like 4 and 6!so yeah Hope to see u on at those Times Talk to ya Later!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 00:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi Mistey, can u help me make a signature, cuz mine is kind of boring. LionsFan (talk) 11:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I got it! Thanks for your help. :) LionsFanMy Talk Page 11:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Mistey! I just joined, but I saw your blog about wanting to become an admin. I say yes! I also noticed that you like foxes... What about wolves? xD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 19:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all of the help!!! :D Check it out ->[[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 17:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome!!! Sorry I couldn't get back sooner. I had five other messages from six different wikias, three were from the same user. ^.^ [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 22:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ooh... I know what you're thinking xD If they for some reason don't make you b'crat, ask Nightfern or Salcie to help with that... I don't see why they wouldn't give you those rights. XDDDDDD Thanks so much for even considering! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Really? With two day's seniority and fifty edits? xD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 01:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. One tip about being an admin: go to the admin dashboard at the bottom of the screen. It has magical wonders there, where you can do all kinds of fun stuff :D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 01:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I know what you mean. It must be so miserable just waiting forever... [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 01:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I would request again. Sometimes there's a lot of requests, and they don't see all of them. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 01:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I think I may know how to help you... I can ask another how long it took to adopt the wiki & such... It may take a while, though. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 01:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Errr... That stinks. Maybe you should just wait for Salcie to give you rights... [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 15:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC)